


Bound To You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Forced Proximity, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In his defence, Newt had warned Graves not to touch it, though he acknowledges that his warning could have come sooner. Preferably before said Graves decided to touch it with a bare hand.
  Translated into Russian!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt: Graves and Newt are somehow cursed so they can only be a certain distance from each other, or they end up being in extreme amounts of pain. 
> 
> This of course does not work out very well when one is the Director of Magical Security and the other has a whole menagerie to take care of.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \+ Graves taking Newt to important meetings, maybe with no explanation to those attending  
> \+ The animals are smitten with Graves  
> \+ Bed Sharing  
> \+ Waking up snuggling  
> \+ They're trying to figure out how to reverse it, but eventually it's kind of second nature to be very close
> 
> [http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=648907#cmt648907]

It is day three since the unfortunate incident with the mysterious iridescent slime. In his defence, Newt  _had_  warned Graves not to touch it, though he acknowledges that his warning could have come sooner. Preferably before said Graves decided to touch it with a bare hand. Newt had spent the first few hours in his shed trying to come up with an antidote before conceding that it was inevitable that they would need to ride the effects out. Worrying slightly as to how he was going to keep hidden the fact that he does not see being in forced proximity with the man who makes his heart stutter in want, such a bad thing after all.  
  
Two days since they spent that first twenty-four hours learning to sync with each other. Including, and not limited to, figuring out that they can be only a room away from each other before it need to be near overwhelms them and they both start to hyperventilate, shake, and for the agonising pain to wreck mindless havoc on their bodies. That as long as they are both touching, they are better for it.  
  
A full day since Graves showed up to a security briefing with his hand in Newt's, parking him in a chair just right behind his. Both resolutely ignoring the curious gaze from Madam Picquery, and the gossiping titter of MACUSA when they stalk its halls side by side and obviously holding hands.   
  
Half a day since Newt woke in Graves' bed, tucked against him in an embrace, watching in wonderment as he takes in Graves in repose. He made no attempts to move away into a more acceptable position for two such persons like themselves and was rewarded when Graves awoke. Smiling slowly, whispering good morning just as the dawn light slithers through the curtains.  
  
Five hours since Newt figures out that by sundown on this third day, it will all be over. Feeling a curious ache at the thought of no longer being forced into Graves' presence. And when Graves is told, Newt notes the twitch of disappointment on the curl of his lips, before wondering again when he has begun to catalogue the other man's expressions.  
  
Two hours and thirty minutes since his heart skips and thunders in his chest at the way the Occamy babies slither forth to nuzzle up Graves' arm, how the Nundu noses around when they orbit its habitat. Pickett clambers over to perch on Graves' slicked back dark hair, chittering away even as Newt meets dark eyes faint with amusement.   
  
A little over an hour since he catches Graves watching him drink his tea with naked want.  
  
An hour since their lips first met in little fanfare, but with the dizzying sensation that this could possibly get very messy, very fast.  
  
Under half an hour since Newt locked himself in the bathroom, ignoring the way his nerves sing and ache, roiling against being parted from Graves. Said man is on the other side of the door, desperately urging his apologies through the cracks, voice breaking on his fear that he has forced himself on Newt. This urges Newt to unlock the door in a hurry and throw himself into his arms, clinging on as he pleads his fervent assurance that his touches are welcomed, his kisses are wanted, that Graves himself is... Everything. Everything since the moment he first laid eyes on him. Is the promise of an eternity in the insanity of an instant.  
  
Just twenty minutes since tangling their limbs together, kissing again in sweet relief, breath mingling and shared. Joined again in the singular mindedness to press body against the other, to kiss, to touch, to show every single thing they are both incapable of spinning into words to say out loud. It is more honest this way.   
  
Fifteen minutes since Graves gathers him into his arms, carrying him, laughing and all, into the bedroom. Newt hums when he is laid out on the bed. Pulling Graves over him, bringing him down for more languorous kisses that he thinks he will never get enough of. Graves undresses him with shaking precision, leaving their bed only to draped their clothes over the foot of the bed. Newt sighs when Graves returns, calls his name in a sigh only to be asked to call him Percival.  
  
Five minutes since Percival tilts his head to the window, panting and breaking away from their kiss to say, "It's sundown."   
  
Three minutes since Newt cradles his cheek, asking, "Please."  
  
It will be an hour before they lay spent, exhausted. The room will be lit only by the light of the streetlamps, night having fallen outside. Newt will pepper lazy kisses against Percival's collarbone, running his hand through sweat-damp chest hair. Percival will laugh about something and Newt will smile, shifting a little and feeling the ache and slick between his legs. Percival will kiss him gently on his brow, reverent as if he cannot believe that this is his fortune to have and to hold. Newt will close his eyes as Percival wraps his arms tightly around him, knowing that this is theirs now.


End file.
